And Thus The Courier Fought There
by Potato man the semi omnipotent
Summary: When a Gate Appears under The 188 Trading post the Wasteland saw hope for life outside of there irradiated world. And Nothing would stop the Courier from Getting it for them. (NCR and JSDF)
1. welcome to hell

**So, welcome to my new story. Cause, im not procrastinating enough on the other one. The other Gate Crossovers are good, just not the type of thing i think a Gate/Fallout crossover would en-tale, So, without further adu**

 **And Thus The Courier Fought There.**

Sitting at the 188 trading post sat a man and a robot dog.

Who is this man?

He cut through the fiends of vault seven with impunity, what an army couldn't do.

He walked into the deathclaw sanctum and walked out sporting two new sets of power armor and more deathclaw eggs seen in one place before.

He walked the divide and came out sporting a set of pre war riot armor, a new knife and a nuke headed towards legion territory.

And when the battle for hover damn came he cut a bloody swath through the legion with bullets blade and explosions.

When he came upon the monster of the east, he didn't try taking the diplomatic route even though he knew he could, he simply killed him. Slowly.

Blown out Knee caps, a slave collar, and some chains and the monster of the east was pranced around for all to see, hung from Hoover damn as the legate slowly starved to death, his threat to the courier turned around as he watched the legion burn.

The man known as the Courier is known to the entirety of the NCR as simply the courier, and the east coast knows him as the Butcher of the west.

So it was with great mirth he turned around at the click of a revolver he just knew was pointed at him.

Tanned face, messy black hair, scares doted his open skin, some beard stubble and two dark brown eyes displayed a cocked eyebrow as he looked at the man who has massive balls across from him.

"So, what was your plan here?"

The clicks from guns sounded from all around as the NCR solders aimed their guns.

"Kill you and get the biggest bounty in the wasteland.

Chuckling slightly, Six, what the man calls himself, stood with hands on his hips.

"Normally i don't monologue, but since you prove no threat to me ill indulge you, who set this bounty on me?"

"None of your business."

"Now that's just rude. Well this is how this is going to work, since im feeling generous ill give you two options, you tell me who your boss is and leave, or you unload that pea-shooter into me, and if i live, i get a turn to do the same to you."

Six's dog Rex knew what was happening.

Everyone else just thought he was crazy.

The bounty hunter didn't care, he just fanned the hammer.

Each bullet slammed into Six making him stumble back into his chair, before slumping forward.

Everyone was shocked, untill he laughed.

"hehe, that was cute."

Standing up straight six looked at his shooter with amusement.

"I seem to remember that i get a turn now."

Pulling his ranger sequoia and aimed.

"Uhh, I surrender?"

"To late."

The bounty hunter ran, only to get shot in the leg making him tumble over the edge of the platform, land on a bus, and slid down onto his back.

Two more bullets and he was cradling his guts on the hot sandy ground.

jumping over the ledge and kneeling down Six aimed his gun at the dying mans head.

"Tell you what though, you tell me your boss and ill put you out of your misery."

"F-fine his name, his name is-"All of a sudden the man exploded into bloody chunks.

"Come on, I was doing something!"

Wiping the blood of his face Six

looked at were the body once was, and-"Is that marble? "

Moving back six looked at the, thing that now stood under the bridges.

"Ok, did someone spike my drink or are you guys seeing this thing too?"

Sitting in between the bridges was a brand spanken new marble building with a large dark entrance to it.

Some of the solders came down and stood ready to gun down anything that came from it while others sat above and looked at it. The bartender radioed it to boulder city and put his shotgun on the bar, just in case.

Six reloaded his Revolver, but on his helmet, and de-atomized his survivalist rifle into his hands, a good old weapon that shoots good old 12.7 MM, or in layman's terms slightly smaller Fifty caliber rounds.

As he squinted into the darkness his eyes widened as he ducked down.

Only for the flying thing to slam into the highway overpass and break its neck.

"Well that things fucking stooped." One of the Men in salvaged power armor said as he looked at the dead thing.

"Lets eat it."

This was met with cheers, only for everyone to aim as something crawled from behind it.

Standing up with a sword and shield the dragon knight screamed a challenge and charged...For one step before getting gunned down.

"I don't know if I should laugh or feel insulted that he thinks that would work."

In the gate however, a horde of monsters charged out only for the first, and last, thing they ever saw in the new world to be a red-eyed demon surrounded by laughing men...

(0-0)

"So, the last question we need to answer, are we allowed to eat the non-humans?"

This question was asked by one of the Lieutenants as he stood in the officers meeting.

"Yes, some of the men have wanted to taste some of those pig looking things."

"The fucks a pig?"

"It's the brown-haired things that make squealing sounds when we kill them."

"Oh, yeah, i wondered that to."

Many things happened after the attack. The 188 became an even bigger hub of activity. The rangers and the Courier have identified a new land beyond the 'gate' as it has been called.

When it was reported that it was filled with grass and trees with no radiation at all?

The NCR sent all the assets it could to begin operations.

After a week they began operations.

But in that week many came from all over to taste exquisite meat from the dead things.

"Hey man, im content with this dragon meat, its spicy. Do you know how much Spicy meat costs? I get it for free."

"Whats a dragon?"

Six snorted as he stepped outside into the Mojave night.

He moved over to the bar and did a double-check over his weapons.

Ranger Sequoia? Check.

Diner bell? Check.

All-American? Check.

Thump-Thump? Check.

Survivalist rifle? Check.

Anti-Material sniper rifle? Check.

Lil'Devil? Check.

Christine's Silenced sniper rifle? Check.

Blood-nap? Check.

And enough ammo, food, and Chems to wage war on a small nation? Super Check.

"So were going into another world?"

Six looked to his right and saw Boone.

"Hm, yep, and by the looks of it they have no guns, so it'll be like shooting legion, but instead of half of them suicidaly charging you, all of them do."

"And if anyone gets in the way of us, god help them, because nothing on our world or in their world will stop us."

 **(0-0)**

 **Please review, I draw power from it, and more power makes more chapters.**


	2. And thus the fish were shot in a barrel

**Some things you should know, this story is more like a 'what if' dlc type story. so it will mainly be focused on Six, Itama will still get segments, just not as much as i have seen other stories, probably because i wont waste time with stuff everyone knows from the original Gate.**

 **For the reveiws, thank you, and for the two suggestions i have to say that i already got the good ending and that series since it came out. But, thank you anyway.**

 **And if you must know the most important perks that six have, in my opinion, are rad child And implant GRX(2).**

 **For you Fallout players that are well versed in the new Vegas perks, you know how disgustingly well these work together.**

 **Well, onto the story.**

 **(0-0)**

As the new president's vertibird made its way in Six sipped some Nuka-cola and reminisced about how the NCR changed after the battle.

Both the old president and the old general were gotten rid of. Turns out the NCR isn't a complete bureaucratic hellhole.

And turns out the people were raving when news of a new, pre-war land ripe for the taking "Leaked out" from the lips of some drunk soldiers on leave.

And now, its time to get it.

"Hey Boone, I've realized something."

"What?"

"Ever since i meet Joshua in Zion i looked at myself as a shepherd to the people of New Vegas, well, the ones who aren't so high they think fighting me is a good idea."

"Oh really?"

"Fuck off man, Sigh, the funny thing is, i didn't even try to become the Legend that i am, it just happened. And now im the dig damn hero who's going into an entire-new-fucking-world, to help take it over."

Boone snorted before taking aim at a one of the hills with his silenced Sniper rifle and shot once.

"So, human or animal?"

"If you want to know just go look."

"Your annoying, you know that?"

 _"and now, you are being sent into the breach to secure a new world for us to live in, a world for our children to grow up in and live like they were meant to, no food or water shortages, no raider attacks, a simple childhood were killing before they are an adult is rare, not common. God Speed men and women of the NCR, God Speed."_

"Huh, i liked that speech a lot more than Kimball's."

 _"Alright, get your stuff ready. we march in five."_ General Hsu said as the new president left.

"Well, let's go."

Dropping down from the overpass in front of the gate Six looked around the staging areas.

The Veterans from the legion war gave him Salutes when they saw him and the new guys looked at him in awe. The rangers and the brotherhood troops simply nodded their heads at him.

"Alright Ladies, were going into hostile territory , treat this like going into a legion supply cave, and for you FNGs, just follow the lead of the vets and try not to die."

(0-0)

When they were all ready the force moved into the gate.

Pure darkness surrounded them, the lights on the tanks and trucks they had shined into nothing. As they traveled Six reminisced on why they have said tanks and trucks. After the war the Six managed to get a group of Followers of the apocalypse members into Big Mountain. After threatening the Think tank at gunpoint they began to work together.

The Followers doing most of the work while the Think tank made amazing breakthroughs.

After awhile Six managed to smuggle in Arcade and the rest of the remnants.

With the combined smarts of all three groups and the direction of the Courier, and all the resources in the big mountain, they made a portal to the movie theater that it all started in.

When the NCR learned they sent more support than imaginable.

A few months later factories that made new equipment and goods began rolling out tanks, trucks and cars.

They wear rolled out slowly, but rolled out non the less.

Six even invited the brotherhood who made it their new base.

Six couldn't feel his ribs for a few hours after the hug from veronica ended.

This is why they had tanks and trucks.

As they neared the end of the path light shone from the other side of the gate. The men and women became restless with a mix of excitement and fear at this new world.

Stories of exiting would be told to their grandchildren.

From the barren scorched world of earth, the children of a world torn by war would travel to a new land.

Once their eyes adjusted to the light they were in aw.

A clear endless blue sky, no soft glow of radiation spoiling it.

Greenery for miles, far as the eye can see.

The sun shown on their faces softly, completely different from the over-barring sun of the wastes.

The wind blew the smell of millions of flowers into the faces of all attendants.

It was heavenly.

"CONTACT!"

(0-0)

"General, it seems that an enemy force has exited the Gate!"

Sitting at the head of the table was the general, large figure in black plate armor.

"...And?"

"Are, are we to do nothing?"

"If you see an enemy, what do you do?"

"You fight them?"

Scratching there chin the general answered the captain."Hmm, yes, so why are you here and not readying the men?"

"Uhh."

You know what the price of failure is under my command, do you not?"

"Y-yes Light-bane."

"Good, get to it then."

"Yes, lord Light-bane."

As the Captain ran out to muster the men Light-bane stood and turned to one of the slaves.

"Have my sword and my helm brought to me for the upcoming battle. I will be adding new heads to my trophy hall."

(0-0)

"Well, this is interesting."

Six sat on-top of a one of the new tanks taking sips from a bottle of Vodka as he watched everyone prepare for battle.

"BARK!"

Looking over Six saw Rex wagging his tail.

"What is it boy? You ready for some more man flesh?"Sliding down the tank Six began ruffling behind Rex's brain case.

"Dus tha doggie want sum humun flesh, oh i bet you do, i bet you do."

"Your dog doesn't even eat, how could it like human?" Boone asked, arms crossed and leaning against the tank. Meanwhile the tank crew were giving Six odd looks.

"Why do you always ruin my fun?"

"Because you always have it when we have better things to do, speaking of important things..."

"Oh, they'll be fine, the guys were fighting are like the legion but don't have guns. Some nice melee weapons yes, but no guns."

"SHITY LEAGION ARE CHARGING, MAN POSITIONS!"

"See, everyone agrees." Six said as he laid down with his Fifty cal sniper.

Boone joined him while Rex laid between tongue out ready for battle.

 **(0-0)**

"MEN, WE COME TOGETHER TO FIGHT THE HEAVENS FROM ANOTHER WORLD AND GAIN LAND, SLAVES, AND GLORY. WE ARE THE HERE TO UNDO THE SHAME OF BOTH THE ARNUS GATE AND THIS ONE. TOGETHER WE WILL PREVAIL CHAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR-SPLAT"

(0-0)

"I think we can agree that we both hit him at the same time Boone."

(0-0)

The general exploded into bits of flesh, covering the men behind him. And giving the solders second thoughts.

"Well, Charge."

The voice of Light-bane regained the moral, by making them piss scared of the direction they would retreat to, and they charged.

(0-0)

As the wave of bodies rushed towards them, It was chilling veterans had flashbacks to the Legion war, but even that wasnt as crazy as this. Thousands of solders, _thousands_. Of course, that didn't matter for long. The tanks opened fire on them, blowing up clumps of dozens and injuring far more after that. Snipers started opening fire on important looking people.

By the time the army got within two hundred feet of the NCR the men in the back were running over the mutilated bodies of explosive victim's while the men in the front were being torn apart with LMG, Mingus, and Gatling laser fire. The wave of bullets and energy hit the front ranks of the Empires army like a wave, killing all in its wake.

The troops following had to climb over the bodies of the fallen, but they pushed forward non-the-less.

AS they got within One hundred Fifty feet, everyone else opened fire.

Service rifles, laser rifles, plasma , shotguns, grenade rifles, and repeaters.

The screams of rage and agony.

The stench of blood and gunpowder wafted through the air.

The new troops looked around wide-eyed at the carnage, never seeing so many dead and dying in their life.

The crack of the Fifty caliber sniper rifles sounded out above the drone, each one felling a dragon or its rider.

War has begun. A war that will end with the victor standing above the loser with a smoking gun pointed at their head.

And the Courier wouldn't be on the loosing side.

(0-0)

Light-bane strode through the carnage looking around.

"Such sorcery, to use magic to fire metal arrow heads. Very interesting."

As Lightbane looked down on one of the solders. He who was drowning in his own blood, ripped apart neck. As Light-bane looked down a plasma round headed straight for the general's head. The helm glowed faintly and it sprung away and flew into a horseman's chest, melting him.

"Hmm, fascinating, no matter, heretics are here, and they shall be killed."

Hefting the clamor, Light-bane walked towards the defense line, everything thrown at him simply veering off course.

(0-0)

"WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE, SHOOT HIM!"

"WE ARE."

"THEN WHY IS HE ALIVE?"

"I DONT KNOW."

Some large guy with a massive sword walked towards the NCR position with more and more people firing at him. Non of it affecting him.

As he got within forty feet, he charge and in the blink of an eye he was standing among a squad of soldiers, blade ready.

They didn't have a chance to move as he swung and all five were cut in half or disemboweled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

A Trooper with a LMG turned and began spraying bullets almost point-blank into the figure.

It did nothing as Light bane took two steps towards the trooper, lifted him by his neck, and snapped it without difficulty. By this time a Brotherhood Paladin saw what happened and came at him with a Power hammer.

While no-one would know it Lightbane started smirking as he saw the knight finally figure out what his helm did.

Light-bane brandished the sword as the Paladin charged him, intent on shoulder tackling Bane. So when She ran into a mountain it surprised her.

Lightbane pushed the Paladin and swung at her. The sword slammed into her armor and knocked her back a few steps. Getting her barrings she charged at him. He swung at he neck but she ducked and slammed the Power hammer into his side. Bane stumble back at the strength from the knight and grinned even more. Bane stepped forward and swung the Sword upwards.

the Paladin didnt move in time and the massive sword sent her fling away, armor split up the center and hydraulic fluids leaking.

" _ **I have defeated one of your knights with ease and your magic does not hurt me navies! Surrender while you still draw breath.**_ "

Light-bane's deep demonic voice rung out for all to hear. By this time the Emperors troops have retreated and almost all the troops started gathering around the Bulletproof guy.

(0-0)

"What the fuck are they doing?"

Six asked this question as he saw a Female Paladin being helped along by a group of scribes.

"Hey, whats happening?" Six asked a Ranger Veteran who held a Fifty caliber at the ready.

"Some Guy in Black armor thats bullet and laser proof that is ripping apart anyone who charges him."

"Wha?"

Looking down the hill Six saw Light-bane throw an Ranger twenty feet away, the bodies of two more by his feet.

"Oh fuck me im going to have to take care of this ain't I?

 _ **"Pathetic, you can slay thousands of men but falter once your weapons no longer work? You**_ **are** _ **pathetic, you wont even make good slaves."**_

"Oh you fucking didn't."

Six walked Bane. AS he passed a truck he grabbed a Fire axe off of it and hefted it with ease. As the troops surrounding Light-bane, at a distance of course, noticed Six they parted.

Bane noticed.

 _ **"Another one of these fools? I tire of your attempts, after this you will surrender or die."**_

 _ **"As for you, do you thi-"**_ Light-bane was interrupted as Six roared and charged, far faster than anyone that tried before.

Light-bane simply held the sword in position to block the clearly telegraphed swing.

So imagine the surprise on Bane's face as the axe pushed the sword back and took a chip off of Bane's breastplate and made Bane stumble back.

Six did not let up, swinging his axe relentlessly under his Psycho and GRX fueled frenzy.

Bane was put into the defensive. then Bane saw an opening. As Six Swung again Bane grabbed the axe and ripped it out of Six's hands. Six took exception to this, so he jumped at Bane, Bloodnap in hand and ripped Bane's helmet off.

Bane being a beautiful woman did nothing to stop the Courier as he plunged BLood-nap towards her neck.

The hand on the balls did. The hand on the neck also helped. Being lifted before he could do anything also made it hard to stab her.

In a fluid motion Light-bane Lifted Six above her head, and brought him down across her armored knee with a sickening crack.

As six rolled off of the knee face up she picked up her helm and sword. Giving a glare across the crowed before she put the helm back on.

Looking down at the Six Light-bane Put a foot on him.

 **"This is pathetic, im done toying with you, surrender now."**

As she looked around the army she missed Six reaching for something.

Six grabbed a Knife from the hand of a ranger. He looked down at her foot and plunged it down into her ankle.

As soon as she lifted it in pain he grabbed both sides as he stood and pushed upwards making her fall.

He pulled out the knife and lunged at her.

She pushed out and sent him back.

Six landed and saw his axe. Picking it up he swung it down as he turned towards her, only to see her disappear in a white glow as she crushed a white gem.

As his axe dug into the dirt the GRX and Psycho wore off.

"DAMMIT!"

 **(0-0)**

 **Hmm, i dont know how to feel about this.**

 **Light-bane started as a guy but i realized that she is like one of my Skyrim charecters.**

 **And the whole immune to range thing came from my wondering why in a land of magic there isnt any enchantments for deflecting ranged attacks. Like. Really? So, meh.**

 **JSDF comes in next chapter. Hope this amused you.**

 **I dont care if you Favorite or Follow just review.**


	3. HERE IS SOME NICE WORDS

**HAHA, You thought i got lazy and stopped writing didnt you!**

 **Your right, i did get lazy for a few days, but now that my sleep schedual is back to normal.(going to sleep at 3AM and waking up at Noon.) I can continue writing at the expected rate.**

 **(0-0)**

 **(One day since Entrance into 'Promise' land)**

Trenches were dug, Pillboxes built, and the surrounding area is soon to become a spike pitted minefield.

More supplies have been sent through, and more of the military stuff that Six doesn't care about.

Six sat on-top if a Pillbox drinking a bottle of whisky.

"Hows your back?"

Six stopped mid sip and slowly turned his head towards Boone.

"Fuck you."

"Hmm, just asking, it looked painful."

"I will have you know that my spine is metal and even if it gets broken it would fix itself with some Stimpacks, and while it does still hurt a bit, she did nothing to my combat potential."

"Hmm, the commanders want you to be at the meeting today, have fun." Boone said with a snort as he went of to hang out with First recon.

(0-0)

"And for the Deathclaw in the room, why did the chick in black armor manage to kill and injure so many?"

"Well, she was bulletproof Sir."

"Really? From everything?"

"Yes sir, not even the Brootherhood's weapons could take her down."

"Hmm, I'm authorizing the use of a Mininuke on her."

"Really sir?"

"Well," Six drawled out from the corner, bottle of scotch in hand," Each nuke is only, what, two-fifty caps?"

"That is correct Six. In addition I have requested a supermutant squad to some to deal with anything like this in the future."

"Speaking of that, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"When crazy girl got surrounded, why didn't your troops dog-pile her?"

The Commanders of all forces present looked at each other for suggestions.

They had none.

"Great, so, why am i here?"

"We need more information on the region. Were sending out Ranger teams to scout and we want you to head out and learn all you can."

"That it?"

"Yes, we will provide a translator guide, that is all."

"Goodbye."

(0-0)

(Capital)

"GRaaahhhhh."

"Uh, Madam Fazo, would you like a cool towel?"

"Uhg, no LEAVE ME!"

"EPP, Yes mam!"

As the maid ran from the room Light-bane looked into the bucket with disgust.

First her force gets decimated, then she is defeated in combat, then hours after getting back she begins vomiting.

"Is this punishment Emroy? Was i too weak? Negligent? Prideful?"

She stood and wandered to the mirror.

Fazo-Lightbane. A tall, very tall, woman. Black hair, purple eyes, a few scares across her face. Muscled body that made the royal dress makers aggravated at the challenge of making a sleek dress for a woman of the muscled persuasion.

And at the moment bloodshot eyes, shallow cheeks, and a sickly appearance.

Fazo looked down at the knife that the warrior stabbed into her leg. It was a good hit. Fazo was not to prideful to retreat. She knows when a battle is lost. Quite frankly she was surprised that they did not mob her.

As she felt her stomach she ran to the bucket and cursed the mans family in-between hurling her stomach up. She could on;ly hope he was having a miserable time.

(0-0)

Six sat laying upon a fallen tree, sun shining on him, the cool breeze on his face, a bottle of _cold_ Sunset Sarsaparilla, Pipboy softly playing music.

Six let his arm lazily slid down to Rex and scratched him behind the brain case electing a happy bark.

"Ah, i could get use to this..."

"Six, we have a job to do."

Rolling his eyes Six looked over to Boone.

"Cant i enjoy my time? I made contact with the locals, made a positive report with them, and now im relaxing."

"Its been four days. We should at-least tell them that the jobs done."

"Its, like, forty miles away Boone, that's the distance from Vegas to Primm."

"We have a radio."

"What?"

"They gave us a radio."

"So that's whats on your back."

"You're an idiot six, you know that?"

"Fine, gimme the damned thing."

Boone slipped the pack from his back and set it next to Six, followed by swiping the Bottle from his hand and taking a sip.

"HEY THATS MINE!"

"Consider it payment for taking the radio."

"Gah, fucking, _why can't I meet a sniper that's not an ass._ Uh, hello, Six to base, respond."

 _"This is Paradise base, we here you clearly, what is the status of your mission? over."_

"Mission complete, we found a village of Elfs, they live loner, have pointy ears, yadda yadda you get the idea, we made friends with them. Oh, over."

 _"Ok, thanks for the update, do you need any supply's? Over."_

Six looked down at his Pipboy and looked at the Aid.

 **gecko steak (47)**

 **dragon Steak (32)**

 **Purified water (30)**

 ***Booze* (158)**

"I think were good for a while. Why, anything else that needs checked out?"

 _"The followers fave a machine set up that reads, what does this say?_ 'geographic activity', _the general wants it checked out. It is seventy miles from base, at the area code, 6-8-3. Over."_

"That's close by, relatively, well check it out."

Six put the speaker on the pack and hefted it over his shoulder.

"You heard him guys, let's go hiking."

(0-0)

The three magnificent bastards crawled to the edge of the forest and looked out.

"Well, that's...interesting."

Looking through the scopes on they're snipers Six and Boone looked upon a massive military base.

"Alright," Six said while pressing buttons on his Pipboy,"This could be a problem. Ok im recording, let's do a scout on this and run back to base."

"If the base is the same all around than it is a giant six-sided star." Boone said panning the sniper across the length of the walls.

"The points of the walls are, what is that, four hundred feet?"

"Per point."

"Yeah, if this is symmetrical then it has to be a feet across at the very least."

"Heavy gun emplacements surrounding it. Unknown heavy machine-gun model."

"I can't tell the exact distance we are from it and i wont be able to tell without taking a shot, and that is way to dangerous right now."

""Bark!"

"Wha, oh yeah, rex, two barks for hot, one for cold, got it?"

"Bark Bark!"

"Two thousand?"

"Bark Bark!"

"Two Fifty?"

"Bark!"

"Two twenty Five?"

"Bark Bark Bark!"

"The Solders have a possible chest-plate, a helmet, no arm or leg armor and the helmet has no face-plate."

"Hey, look there, the gates opening."

"Yeah, Looks like a convoy."

"Shit, we need this at base ASAP."

"We can't use the radio, don't want to alert them."

"Well think of something, come on."

As six and Boone slipped back into the forest Rex barked at Six and bumped the Pipboy.

"What, oh, OH, Rex, when we get back you get a Dragon steak."

Taking out the HoloTape from his Pipboy Six stuck it into a bag on Rex's side.

"Get that to General Hsu, ok boy?"

"Ruff Ruff!"

And with that, Rex ran into the forest back to base.

 **(0-0)**

 **I struggled a bit with this. I feel like it could be smoother.**

 **Theirs also no action.**

 **Dont worry.**

 **Next chapter will be action packed.**

 **This was just setup for the combat next chapter and a bit of information.**

 **Please review. It gives me strength, like a rage demon from ghost busters but with opinions not rage.**


	4. Hey story progression

**ALRIGHT! Im sick of watching people come in and favorite/follow while im not updating, it makes me feel dirty. And no one else is updating for this category, so it is my holy mission, to at-least get to the Diat. Then i will have run out of knowledge of what happens in the show. Yeah.**

 **Also, if one of you would like to BETA this i would like that. I need someone who has basic grammar knowledge and isn't afraid to send strongly worded emails calling me a lazy fuck.**

 **Also, if you get two emails then sorry, but the fucking thing didnt say it updated, so, fuck.**

(0-0)

"Actually, Boone, im going to go and scout out from inside." Six said going through his Pipboy.

"Do you want backup?"

"Naw man. I got like, so many stealth boys its crazy. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Boone told him as he left.

"Heh, I wonder what i can find out."

(0-0)

"How do i get in?"

Looking out on the base Six squatted unseen from the guards.

"Hmmm." Six looked around and spotted two solders walking to the forest. Male and female.

(0-0)

As Six stalked up to the stream he heard the two before he saw them.

"Heh heh. This is gonna be fun."

Using his stealthboy Six snuck up on the two. He got close enough to reach out and touch them.

So he did.

Violently and towards the stream.

As the two sputtered in their post-coitus water-wake up call Six grabbed the mans uniform and left giggling the entire time.

(0-0)

'Wow, that was easy' Six thought as he walked past the Gate and into the base.

Six is a smart man. He washed himself and made himself presentable before sneaking inside.

Yes, he did smell a bit, but that's what happens when your from a Nuclear Wasteland.

The Pipboy was the hard part though. These people don't have them, so he can't either.

Good thing he stuffed it in a sack with a bunch of leftover Empire stuff.

Also a good thing that in his time with the followers he picked up a few languages.

They do have a lot of books.

As he slipped behind a building he grabbed his Pipboy and turned Invisible and started walking around.

"Time to see what these guys are about."

" _Nani datte_?"

'SHIT'

(0-0)

"Sir, someone is leaving empty alcohol bottles around the base."

"So? How is this important enough for me to know about?"

"I don't think you understand, the amount of bottles is staggering. We have found thirty in the last three hours."

"Thirty?"

"Yes."

"HOW?"

(0-0)

 _Day two of deep reconnaissance, the people here are the JSDF, that stands for Japanese Self Defense Force. They are here too, I... don't actually know. They are here for revenge but they aren't getting ready for any major offensives yet._

 _It also looks like they have flying robots with cameras on them. I got a look on the screen of a pilot and it showed what the 'drone' was seeing in what i guess is real time._

 _I have dug a tunnel under one of the walls for easy access._

 _It wasn't that hard hiding it either._

 _I have also been scouting out the toiletry's and they have working showers. I am going on a dangerous mission to see the effectiveness of these showers and will report tomorrow._

 _Also, if you think you're talking me out of this suicidal task, this is a recording i set up on the radio._

(0-0)

As Saito walked into the showers he sniffed. Then gagged. Looking down he saw one of the drains filled with hair, dirt, grime, everything that would come from someone without showers.

(0-0)

Six sat above the roof of the main building looking down at everyone scampering around doing work.

"Heh, people don't look up after all."

(0-0)

"This is bullshit!"

"What now?"

"One of the commanders is sitting on top of the base watching us DRINKING!"

"Were not drinking."

"HE IS DRINKING!"

"Calm down man."

(0-0)

 _Holly shit that was amazing. I may have clogged a drain on the shower though. Eh._

 _I have also been digging some and i have hidden a Fat-mine and C4 under the south-eastern wall. I will also be setting a recorder here to record some missions for me to do. In the mean time i will be stealing some food._

(0-0)

"Let me get this straight, you want me to go through the portal and then use the transportelonder to see what happens?"

 _"Yes."_

"What do i get from this?"

 _"We get Data of insurmountable value and the ability to travel to other worlds."_

"I asked what **_I_ ** get from this."

 _"You get dibs on any and all weapons that come from this."_

"...Deal. Not like i have anything to do anyway. _bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt._ "

(0-0)

Six hid in the shadows to conceal his outline from his Stealthboy. As he looked at the GATE he waited for his moment.

A truck rolled up to the checkpoint and he made his move. Dashing to the truck he climbed on into the back of it.

Looking around the inside he saw that he was clear and he relaxed.

Pulling out some booze he relaxed as the truck rumbled into the abyss between worlds.

After some time had passed Six looked up and saw a multitude of lights coming through the cracks of the fabric canopy.

"Hey, why is the radiation higher than normal?"

Six took a moment to process this, then remembering all those chunks of Human meat he has found through the wasteland, and he remembered that the bombs made everything more radioactive.

Six dived out of the truck while invisible. He slammed into a solder but he remained standing and he sprinted for it. He looked around in awe of all the lights in the nights sky and ran for an ally to lose the solders.

But it was too late.

The solders lit up were they thought he was, and rounds hit his armor pinging pulled the transportolonder and was ready to use it when he was in cover. He made it to the ally before a Fifty caliber round tore its way through his side.

As six fell he saw a manhole cover and remembering all those times he escaped hit squads in the sewers he climbed down.

As the JSDF solders entered the ally there flashlights cut through all the dust, they found nothing. No body, no blood. One solder thought he saw steam rising from the manhole cover but shrugged it of as adrenaline. Hell, he never saw what they were shooting at. He just fired at were the others were shooting after all.

(0-0)

Six screamed into the leather in his mouth as his wounds closed themselves. Radiation making his cells replace the missing organs and flesh. Turns out that ghouls nervous system is mostly destroyed, so when they regenerate in the same way they don't feel the burning from it.

The burning, it feels like someone cut open his side and poured molten salted lemon juice into it and stitched it shut.

Six sat panting after it was done, the blood evaporating from the radiation's heat.

Looking down at his armor he cursed, it was ruined.

The bottom right side, both front and back, didn't even exist any more. The rest of it was warped and the coat. The coat. Ruined all of it. As six swapped out his armor he grabbed the transportolonder and pressed the trigger to teleport back home.

*Click*

*Click**Click*

*Click*

Looking down, six gulped.

The Blue lightning that ran through the case wasn't there, and the glass itself was cracked.

"Cock sucking MOTHER FUC-"

(0-0)

Six walking into some shop called Anteiku or something. He was wearing some jeans and a t-shirt. His pipboy on his wrist being the only tell, and one that the JSDF don't know about.

Nodding at the welcome given to him he moved over and sat down at a table, opening a newspaper.

'I'm so glad i read up on random languages when i was bored.'

"Hello sir, what would you like today?"

Looking up Six spotted a Teen with a medical eye-patch over his eye.

"Uh, just get me the strongest thing you have."

Six looked back down at the newspaper.

SAO incident memorial.

Ghoul population slowly rising.

Town destroyed. Child only survivor.

'Huh, this place is pretty shit for a place that didn't get a nuclear Holocaust.'

Six felt someone watching him so when he got his coffee he looked around.

The staff were looking at him funny. Six looked at the TV and it had nothing about him.

"So, what are you doing here mister."

Six looked down at a little girl. Everyone was looking at him.

'Hmm, this place doesn't seem nearly as wimpy as most other places, feels like a wasteland bar.'

"Well, i am a...Special contractor. I do things, many things. The Gate has piped my bosses interest and im here to...scout for my employer."

"Why do you smell like blood?"

'What the fuck kinda question is that?'

"I cut my leg on a wall. Didn't know it was that bad." Six said. 'Fucking KNEW i should have taken off my pipboy.

"Im good at smelling things."

"Six hmmed as he heard 'Special region' on the news."

"This just in, a modern military power has been spotted in the Special region, arguments on how to handle the situation have been raging since this was discovered."

Six stood up, threw more than enough for the payment on the table, and left.

As he moved into the ally he looked through his pipboy.

"Come on, i know that kid gave me three vials."

Ripping one out he poured the alien goo onto the lightning rod and he pressed the trigger.

The person that was stalking him growled in anger.

(0-0)

Feeling the weightlessness of the teleportation six didn't think about the possable damages. It was alien goop so it had to be of fine quality right?

It was. It put him exactly where he wanted to be. One micro second late. And due to the technology he was right of were the balcony was. So he slid down the dome.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCK"

(0-0)

Yes i added ghouls. And for those who have gotten this far, im treating this as a sort of, DLC. Six only knows what he experiences, and you know what he experiences.

Thats it. Follow if you want notifications and i do need a Beta.

Imma go watch youtube now.


End file.
